Please don't go
by Julia Adele
Summary: Jason saves Kim from a man that hunts her, can Kim in turn save Jason from this same foe. Rated R to be save. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Just playing in their world. Saban and Disney owns them.

Archive: If you want to post this anywhere else, just ask. You have a good chance that I will say yes.

****

Note:_ Okay, this is a serious case of plot bunnies and the need to do something different with these characters. I am working very hard to get 'It hurts to Believe' chapter 6 up. Bear with me._

Jason Lee Scott quickly changed into his A.G.P.D. sweat pants and tee shirt. He needed a long run after the day he had had at work. Jason closed his door and walked down stairs to find Rocky lounging on the coach, enjoying the Lakers game. 

"Hey man," Rocky called when he noticed Jason enter the room.

"Hey tell Tommy that I went out for a run and that I meet up with you guys at the restaurant." Jason said as he opened the door to their four- bedroom condo. 

"Eight sharp" Rocky shouted after Jason had already disappeared. At least he has a sense of punctuality. Rocky thought as he turned up the game before heading to the shower.

Jason started off at a slow jog in the direction of the park. He had finally completed his training to become an officer of the law. His friends were holding a celebratory dinner for him later that night. Jason was overwhelmed by his friends' pride and enthused to be going out with the old gang for dinner. Even though it appeared like it was going to be a wonderful Friday night, Jason was finding it hard to rid his feeling of dread. Tugging at the back of his conscious mind was worry and fear. Once he reached the park Jason stepped up his pace. 

Dusk had fallen over Angel Grove Park as Jason continued his grueling run. Just a little farther and then I'll head back, he thought to himself. When Jason reached the fork in the path he stopped and was turning around when he heard a voice.

"Stop!! Just leave me alone" definitely female and oddly familiar.

"You should have known I would find you babe. I will never let you get away." The man's voice was cold and hard, a voice Jason couldn't place as he walked toward them. 

"You can't hurt me. "I swear to god, I will scream!"

"And who do you think is going to hear you, precious?" Jason peered through the leaves to get a good look at the couple, if that was what you could call them. "Surely not your knight in shining armor? You belong to me!"

"I belong to no one, Damon." The girl replied as she stepped into the fading sunlight. 

Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Kimberly Ann Hart stood before him. Emotions and questions boggled his mind. He was pulled from his reverie when Damon struck Kim hard across the face, sending her to her knees. Anger bubbled to the surface as he left the concealment of the bushes.

"Where is your sweet Tommy now, Ki…" Damon wasn't able to finish his sentence. Jason's fist meeting his jawbone interrupted him. 

"Tommy couldn't make it so he sent me" Jason growled throwing another punch that sent Damon to the ground. "And you are lucky it's me instead of Tommy. You see, if I were Tommy you would already be dead."

Jason turned from the writhing Damon to Kim who standing shocked next to a huge boulder. Jason reached over and pulled her into his comforting embrace. 

"Thank you Jase," Kim whispered into his strong chest. Kim felt a momentary sense of safety. Damon would never hurt her again. Not with Jason towering protectively over her. Or so she thought.

What came next happened so fast, Kim barely had time to register what was going on. She heard two shots ring out, Jason stiffen and begin the sag against her, his cry of pain and Damon's cruel laughter as he turned to disappear into the night.

"I seem to keep coming between you and the men in your life, Kimmie." He sneered as he left.

Kim ignored him as she shakily lowered Jason to the ground. He groaned as she pulled his head and upper torso to her and put her hand on his wound. 

Jason looked up at Kim. Her doe brown eyes were filling with tears and he felt her hug him closer. The pain was agonizing. Far worse than anything he had experienced as a ranger.

"You okay?" he asked as he began to shiver in the warm California night.

She slightly nodded her head. Only Jason would ask if she were ok after he had been hurt. Kim suddenly came to her senses and she grabbed for her cell phone. She needed to get Jason to help. She quickly punched in a number and prayed that he would be there. Sure she could call 911 but they would need help to find them in the darkened park. She knew of one that would be able to lead the way in the dark. One she hadn't spoken to in four years. 

Tommy Oliver was just about to walk out the door with Rocky when the phone rang. Tommy sighed and picked up the receiver. 

"Hello?"

"Tommy!"

"Kim?!" Tommy was thrown for a loop when she cried his name into the phone. She was the last person he was expecting to call. Her voice worried him. She sounded frantic

"Tommy you have to call 911! 

"Huh?"

"Jason was shot twice in the side. We're at the park, in the old tree cove. YOU have got to hurry. He isn't doing so well.

"What! How!"

"Tommy just please hurry!" With that Kim threw down the cell phone and turned all her attention to Jason.

Tommy quickly called 911 as he sped to the park entrance. Hang on Bro, he thought as he whipped into the parking lot. The ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance. He prayed silently that Jason would remain strong. 

Kim kept one hand pressed against his wound trying to stop the heavy flow of blood and with the other arm wrapped around him so she could gently stroke his hair line. 

"I am so sorry, Jason" she whispered as she placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"It's…not your…fault" he managed to get out. His midnight eyes locked with hers. He felt as if his body was beginning to float away, yet Kim's arm was holding him in place. Keeping him grounded. He had never been this cold in his entire life. So this is what it was like to die.

"I love you, Kim" he said softly before the darkness could claim his consciousness. "I have…ever…since the…day…we…met."

Kim clutched him to her. She had always thought he looked at her like a sister. Surely nothing more! 

"I love you too, Jase." Kim wept as she carefully leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cool lips. Her tears and passion were the last things that Jason knew before the blackness finally took over.

"Nooo!!!!" Kim screamed as Jason's body went slack in her arms. "Somebody HELP me! Please Help!"

Tommy, Rocky and the paramedic team were almost there when Tommy heard Kim's strangled cries for help. Her screams were filled with pleading and hopelessness. 

Tommy burst through the trees to find Kim hugging Jason's limp body, tears streaming down her face as she rocked forward and back calling to him.

"Please don't go, please Jase. I need you!"

Tommy sank to his knees next to Kim and Jason. He pulled Kimberly away as the paramedics stooped next to Jason to begin work.

"Where are you taking him?" Rocky shouted as the crew rushed away. 

"Angel Grove Memorial."

Tommy stood hugging Kim close. He could almost physically feel her heartbreak as he began walking her toward his truck. Jason needed their support. Rocky had already begun calling their friends asking them to meet at the Emergency Room and not the restaurant. They were all in for a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this has taken so long, but what's a girl to do. Think of this as a early Christmas gift. Well here goes.

Angel Grove Memorial was a tall and menacing red brick building. Kim stared up and the hospital wishing for all that she was worth that Jason did not have to go in there. She barely noticed Tommy's strong arm around her. Her mind was so very far from where her body was. In her minds eye she was reliving what had happened a half and hour before. Jason coming to her rescue, his comforting hug, two gunshots, Damon's laughter, and Jason's parting words as he lost conciousness. New tears began to stream down her puffy face.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Tommy's voice broke into her thoughts. He was pulling her toward the women's restroom. Kim looked down at herself. Blood covered her clothes and her hands. Though she knew she should was up, Kim did not want to leave the lobby until they had news about Jason. She wanted to hear it from the doctor's lips, not the softer version from Tommy. Anger began to bubble in Kim. He was trying to keep her from the truth. It was as though Kim's rational self seemed to have gone into hybernation as she whirled on Tommy. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" she growled at a startled Tommy. "I want to be here when we find out about Jason."

"But Kim.." Tommy started.

"Leave me alone, Tommy."

Kim walked over to Rocky, who embraced her in a warm hug. He felt her shoulders begin to shake with sobs. Though Rocky was the comedian among the group of old friends he was skilled in comforting those who were hurting.

"Just let it all out," he whispered as he patted her head.

"Why him, Rocky?" she whimpered. "Why Jason?"

Rocky had no answer for this. He tried to find some reasoning behind it all as he stroked Kim's back. Jason was the strongest, the first to offer help, a wonderful leader and the closest thing to perfect a friend could be. 

"Miss Hart?" Kim looked up to find to police officers before her. "Could we ask you a few questions?"

At first Kim was going to tell them to come back later, then she noticed the sadness in their eyes. They knew Jason as well, were feeling the dread, same as she.

"Yes"

Rocky and Tommy watched as Kim walked over to the doors with the police. Just as Kim exited a group of familiar faces pushed their way through the doors. Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Billy, and Adam hurried over to them.

"Is he ok?"

"What have you heard?"

"What's the pronosis?"

Their voices and concern mixed together. Rocky and Tommy tried to fill them in on what had happened. Mostly they were going on what Kim and willingly told them and what they had heard her mumble in the car.

"Well have they caught the guy yet?" Kat asked as she was engulfed in a hug by Tommy.

"The cops are talking to Kim right now." As Rocky said this, Kim was walking toward them. Her eyes swept over them all only to come to rest on Billy. Her pace quickened. 

"Billy" she cried her voice muffled by his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for Jase to be there. I don't know what to do."

"It's not your fault Kim." Billy whispered in her ear.

They waited tensely over the next hour. A nurse had come to tell them that a doctor would be to see them as soon as the knew something definate. Each of them lost in thought, that it took a moment before they realized that a doctor was in their midst. 

"Friend's of Jason?" he asked. Each of them nodded, wanting to hear what this man had to say. "Well I am sorry to say, but there was nothing I could do for your friend. We tried everything in the book for the past forty five minutes. I am truly sorry for your loss."

Whatever the doctor said after that was drowned out by Kim's wail of grief. It wasn't so, she would find Jason and he would tell her it was going to be all right. He would hug her and make everything some horrible dream. He would tell her that he loved her. She would be able to tell him how much she loved him. It couldn't be true. Jason was the strong one. Kim refused the idea of Jason being dead. He had always been there.

"Jason!"

"Kim" she vaguely heard Billy calling her name as if through a heavy haze. Kim struggled to open her eyes. Billy was shaking her softly. "You were dreaming Kim."

Kim looked around. Her closest friends sat awaiting for word just as they had been before she fell asleep. Just as Kim was about to asked if they had gotten word a short, graying doctor in his mid fifties came toward them. His blue scrubs stained with red.

"Well, I have some news on your friend Jason for you." He said softly. 


	3. Chapter 3

***My car broke down and I was stuck at work last night waiting for a ride so I sat down at one of the tables and began to write. My best friend was starting to holler at me for leaving such cliffhangers. She said that it wasn't very nice. I apologize. Expect the final chapter in the series "It hurts to Believe" soon.***Jules***

Disclaimer: I, Jules, do not own the Power Rangers. 

Chapter Three

Kim looked up at the Doctor, waiting for him to deliver her into despair. Kim wanted to be able to run from the room. At least then she wouldn't have to hear those awful words, yet she remained in her seat.

"My name is Dr. Hansen," the doctor said, his eyes falling on Kim. "You can call me Richard."

Kim wasn't sure what to think. His calm composure and caring blue eyes made her want to hold on to hope. Yet the few splatters of blood on his scrubs worried her.

"Your friend is very lucky to be alive." Kim exhaled heavily at his words. "Jason was hit with two bullets. The first of the two missed all major organs, however the second hit his right lung. He just came out of surgery, we won't know much more until he comes to. I want to warn you that his heart stopped for just over five minutes before we were able to revive him. Time will tell what effects this will have on him." Dr. Hansen looked around the room at each of them. "Do you have any questions?"

Tommy stood up and motioned that he had a question. He looked unsure of himself. 

"Does that mean that he is in a coma?" Tommy's voice cracked as he finished.

"Time will tell. Right now he is still recovering from the annesticia. It is possible that due to the lack of blood and oxygen to his brain that he might remain comatose."

"What are his chances?" Rocky asked from the corner. "For complete recovery."

"I'd say," Dr Hansen began, his eyes falling on Kim once more, "that Jason has shown a great amount of strength so far. I would give him a sixty percent chance."

Kimberly suddenly broke down into tears. It was her fault Jason was here fighting for his life. She should have sent him away. Damon is her battle, not a team effort. She felt angers rise in her at the thought of Damon. At first he had been such a good friend, someone to talk to and confide in while she was in Florida. Damon had slightly filled the gaps in her life, not to mention ease the horrible loneliness. When the coach had told her to concentrate more, he had helped her write that letter to Tommy, then he held as she cried for hours. They had begun to date shortly after the Muranthius fiasco. It had become crystal clear that Tommy had moved on. It was when they were dating that the physical and emotional abuse happened. She had been so lost no one to talk to, or run to for help. After a year she had fled, running for safety. She had only been in Angel Grove a year when he caught up with her. Then Jason had come to the rescue. She cried even harder at the memory of him bursting through the trees. She felt Billy drapes an arm around her shoulders. Yet no amount of comfort seemed to lift the deep depression that had fallen over her. She promised herself that Damon would pay for what he had done to Jason. Even if it was the last thing she did.

Kim opened her tear soaked eyes to find a doctors white jacket. She looked up and saw Dr. Hansen slightly lined, tan face. Immediately Kim gazed around the room. Each of her friends had fallen asleep. Tommy's hair had fallen from its trademark ponytail. Kat was leaning her head on Tommy's shoulder, Rocky was snoring slightly holding Aisha, and Adam and Tanya were trying to use the backs of the chairs as head rests. Billy's hand still rested on her back yet his slow, deep breathing patter told her that he was fast asleep. Each of them looked as though their sleep was troubled. 

Kim looked back up at Dr. Hansen and suddenly became afraid. Was he here to tell her that Jason had not made it? Her watch told her that it had been three hours since the doctor had delivered them news.

"How is he?" she whispered. Her voice sounding a thousand times more confidant than she felt. Kim braced herself for the worst. Yet they did not come. The doctor remained silent, his kind blue eyes full of compassion. To Kimberly's surprise he took the open seat to her right.

"Are you and Jason very close?" He asked softly.

"I have been friends with him for just about as long as I can remember." Kim brushed a stray tear away. "He was the truest friend and confidant that anyone could hope for. And I love him." The doctor was silent for a moment. His eyes seemed to be searching her.

"Why don't you come with me." Kim hesitated for a moment before she followed Dr. Hansen through the double swinging doors. Kim suddenly caught the heavy antiseptic smell of the hospital. The doctor came to a stop by the nurse's station. He spoke in hushed tones with an attractive, brunette nurse in pink scrubs.

"My name's Paige Griffin" she said turning to Kim. She had a soft smile and Kimberly wasn't sure why but she was glad that people like this were going to be looking after Jason.

"Kim," she said shaking the nurse's hand.

"Paige, please escort her to Jason Scott's room." Dr Hansen smiled softly and turned to walk down the hall. "I will check in after my rounds."

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Nurse Griffin said as she put an arm around Kimberly.

Ten minutes later Kim followed Paige, as she wished to called, from an empty room where Kim had changed her blood soaked tee for a white scrub top. Paige had helped her wash the blood from her face and hands all the while keeping the conversation light. Kim felt huge trepidation as they stopped outside a dark room.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Paige asked softly. 

"No thanks," Kim said as she opened the door a crack.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need anything." With that the beautiful nurse walked back toward her station. 

Kim stood there for a moment trying to calm her nerves. After a moment she took a deep breath, gathered her courage and stepped into Jason's dark room. She could see the outline of his body lying on the bed. The only sound was Jason's raspy, yet even breathing. Paige had told her that the doctor had felt that Jason could probably breath on his own. Though the tube was no longer down his throat, he still wore a breath mask. Kim wasn't sure what force made her feet propel her to the side of his bed. She took a seat in a soft chair positioned next to his bed. Kim felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him. His normally tan skin was pale and he looked thinner. Kim took his hand and began drawing on the back, trying to think of something to say.

His was body felt heavy and cold. He felt like he was sinking in the blackness that surrounded him. He had to wake up, find Kim. He had to make sure she was all right. He remembered the soft kiss she had given him before the blackness took him. He had heard her helpless pleas for help. All he had wanted to do was hold her and tell her that she was going to be fine. Yet he had never been to tired in his entire life. He felt a shock as someone took his hand. It was the only warmth he had felt in a while. He knew immediately that it was Kim. He had to wake up. 

Kim felt as if someone was watching her and looked toward the door that was still closed, immediately she checked the window. With a sigh she looked back down at his hand. Tears began to trickle down her face. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Thoughts of Damon came to her. Tears flooded faster. 

"I'm so sorry, Jase" she sobbed. "You weren't supposed to get hurt"

Kim almost fainted when she felt his hand grasp hers gently. Looking up quickly she saw his midnight eyes were no longer closed. His gaze was full of love, yet she could see the pain in those black pools. She raised his hand to her cheek, kissing his palm.

"I love you Jase"

Jason wiped at her tears with his thumb. He hated to see her cry. Her tears hurt him more than the physical pain that was threatening his consciousness. Clumsily, he reached and pulled the breath mask aside for a moment. "I…love…you too" he rasped before placing the mask back across his face. Jason knew he was slipping off again. He grasped her hand in affection and drifted back to dreamland.

Kim felt her anger built. Jason was barely able to breathe. This was all Damon's doing. With a kiss to Jason's forehead she stood and walked toward the door. Damon was going to pay, if it was the last thing she did.

Billy awoke just as Kimberly was striding back into the waiting room. She notices his gaze and walked over to him. He could see the fury and emotional battle waging in her eyes.

"Jason's room in the fifth door on the right past the nurses station." Kim said throwing her jacket on. "Watch over him for me"

With that said Kim stormed for the waiting room. Billy felt a familiar wave of fear pass through him. Kim was going after Damon. He could feel it. Quickly, Billy jumped up and woke Tommy and Rocky. He hurriedly told them what he saw. Tommy and Rocky immediately jumped up and began to formulate a plan. Kim was in danger. This guy was armed and dangerous. He had already come close to killing one of their number; Tommy refused to let him succeed. Billy watched a They sprinted to the door and into the predawn air, searching for Kim. May the powers still protect them. 


End file.
